A Different Path
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Welcome to Wolf's Den and Pub 01 After the Nogitsune tore Stiles's world apart, the Pack treats him differently, weak and broken and needing protection. After it interferes with a plan one too many times, Stiles decides to leave and an opportunity comes to let him find a new choice. Stiles isn't weak. Stiles isn't broken. Stiles can be strong.
1. Not Weak

Disclaimer I claim no ownership of Teen Wolf or Power Rangers

A/N This is a Ninja Storm crossover because I wanted Dustin to make Stiles better and I like working in a familiar framework. So Stiles is becoming a Ninja. There are new characters, a few of whom will continue to be important. This draws a lot from my Rainbow Brotherhood, so this is an alter-verse. Whether or not Justin is a werewolf as it is in the base timeline of events, I'm undecided, I do know he's not a part of the Beacon Hills pack at all.

There are panic attacks and nightmares, but I don't think there's anything triggery happening so there's that.

This is the first of a series called Welcome to Wolf's Den and Pub.

My enabler told me that Scott was OOC here, but given that this is post Nogitsune (meaning his first love is dead, a guy he knew and was starting to like was dead, and he'd just had it proven that everybody he loved wasn't safe) I think it might be a possibly understandable reaction.

(Reluctantly ignores Season 4 of Teen Wolf.)

* * *

><p>"Stiles, you need to be careful," Scott said as he gripped his bleeding side.<p>

"I can take care of myself," Stiles replied, "You didn't have to protect me like that; I had the mountain ash ready."

Scott stared at Stiles for a long moment. "I'm sorry, I just- I want you to be safe."

"All I am is safe!" Stiles said. "Ever since it happened, I've been nothing but safe, even when you needed what I can do. How can I help the Pack if you won't let me do what I'm good at?"

"You almost died; I thought I would have to give you the Bite." Scott said in an almost whine.

Stiles threw his hands up and stepped back, "We all almost die every time something big goes down. A couple of rogue Omegas, we can handle easily if you'd trust us to do what we do best." He turned and started away.

"Stiles?" Scott said.

"If you can't trust me to do my job, then what am I doing here?" Stiles asked, "I'm out. I'm done." He threw himself into his jeep and twisted the key viciously. He pretended he couldn't hear Scott and Derek shouting behind him over the roar of the engine and he rolled up his window to keep the wind from making his eyes water.

When he got home, he found his dad waiting up. "Everything all right?"

"No," Stiles said. "I got more bruises because Scott knocked me away from the mountain ash circle in an attempt to protect me than I did from the damn Omega. I'm tired of being bruised because they want to protect me instead of letting me do what I'm supposed to. I'm tired of being seen as weak."

"Stiles, you are not weak," John said.

"You know that, and I know that, but why can't they see that?" Stiles asked, hugging his dad tightly. "I just want to do my part."

John held him close, rubbing his back gently. "Maybe there's something you can do?" He suggested, "Have you talked to Scott?"

"Every time," Stiles said. "Even Deaton's tried. It's like, once he smells blood, all Scott can do is protect me." He stepped back and glanced at his dad, "What do you say to having pizza for dinner? If you agree to a salad, I'll let you pick the toppings."

John sighed, "Deal. I'll go order."

"I'm going up to my room," Stiles replied.

As he climbed the stairs, Stiles reflected that at least none of the wolves would be waiting for him. After the Oni and the Nogitsune, John and Stiles had debated whether having the mountain ash barriers like the McCalls had were a good or bad idea. One too many nights of Stiles waking up to find Derek hovering in his bedroom had led him to agreeing with his dad. The protection of the mountain ash barriers versus the ease of access for a brooding wolf had been no contest. Derek could learn to use the door, or do without his daily dose of Stiles.

So far, Derek hadn't even shown up, so Stiles wasn't sure if he even knew.

Stiles rounded the door and found Derek standing on the roof outside his window looking murderous.

Apparently, he knew.

Stiles walked over to the window, stared at Derek for a long moment, then pointedly shut the window and close the curtains. Then he went over and woke up his computer. They'd activated the system when the Omega had proven willing to attack humans, and Stiles wasn't going to take it down just yet. Maybe when Scott got his head out of his ass, perhaps.

School was a nightmare. Stiles didn't want to talk to Scott, Isaac, Lydia, or Kira. Malia didn't try to talk to him, but then Stiles only saw Malia in passing on days when she was at the school as part of her special academic plans.

When it was over, however, Stiles found a nice surprise waiting at home with his dad.

Two men in sharply dressed business suits were in the living room.

"Stiles," John said, "can you come here, please?"

"I didn't do anything," Stiles said as he studied the two. The taller of the pair wore glasses and was of Japanese descent. He had an odd green pendant hanging down over his tie. The other man was probably Samoan or something similar and an oddly intense stare. If Stiles hadn't built up immunity to Derek's glare, he thought he'd be intimidated.

The Samoan chuckled, "You didn't do anything bad, no. My name is Shane Clarke, I'm the assistant headmaster of a private academy here in California, and this is my associate Cameron Watanabe."

"Stiles Stilinski," Stiles replied. "I didn't apply to anything."

"No, our academy doesn't really work that way," Clarke said, "it's by invitation only. We look for young men and women with certain abilities or potential and invite them to the school."

"Stiles," John said, "I think you should keep an open mind here."

"Okay," Stiles said.

"The Academy teaches its students the way of the Ninja, including mastery of the elements," Watanabe said. "You have the potential to be an Earth Ninja."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"Well, we're not Earth Ninjas," Clarke said, looking uncomfortable. "But I am an Air Ninja. This is what I can do." He made a gesture and a strong wind filled the room, swirling around Stiles before it dissipated.

"That was pretty cool," Stiles said after a moment. He knew the mountain ash barriers were up; he'd made sure of it. These two weren't supernatural, whatever else they might be. "What about my school work?"

"The Academy maintains an online academic program designed to balance with your physical program. We believe that training your mind is as important as your soul or your body." Watanabe replied as he adjusted his glasses, "My father runs the academy and I grew up there. I assure you, our academics are challenging and our students have gone on to top universities not only in the US, but worldwide."

Stiles glanced at his dad, "What about the fees? My dad…"

"Stiles, your father shared your last report card with us," Clarke said, "I can say rather confidently that if that's the level of academics you maintain you are a top contender for an academic scholarship."

"In fact," Watanabe said, "there's one I think will be awarded to you. It's a scholarship that is granted based on financial need and academic merit."

Stiles turned to his dad, "What do you think?"

John shrugged a little, glancing at the two men. "Do you mind if I speak with my son upstairs?"

"Go ahead," Clarke said. "We don't mind waiting."

Stiles nervously followed his dad upstairs and into John's room. "Stiles, I think this is what you were looking for."

"Dad?" Stiles asked.

"I can't see anyone calling Clarke or Watanabe weak," John said as he crossed his arms. "They told me a few things I can't tell you, but Stiles, I think this is exactly what you were looking for if you give it a chance."

"You want me to go?" Stiles asked.

"No," John said, "I'm not ready for you to leave, but I also don't want to hear that you died fighting something stronger than the Pack when you could have training that would more than make sure you survived."

Stiles bit his lip, thinking of his friends, of the look on Derek's face last night, and then he looked up at his dad. "All right," he said. "If I get that scholarship, I'll go."

John smiled, "Let's go make arrangements."


	2. The Not An Escape Attempt

Dustin was tempted to bounce a little as he watched Shane make yet another phone call, but he was a grown man with a Master's degree, a husband, and three children, he didn't need to bounce as if he was Kit and Kasey's age. He jiggled his knee instead.

"Sheriff Stilinski," Shane said, glancing at Dustin and then back at the folder, "This is Shane Clarke from the Academy how are you today?"

Dustin wondered what kind of man the Sheriff was, and his son. Shane had referred to the kid as Stiles, which _had_ to be a nickname, so he wanted to know what his real name was because it couldn't be as embarrassing as _Waldo_ was after all.

"We've had an emergency here at the Academy, I know I said that Valerie Kent would be the one to pick up Stiles but that won't be possible. She was in a car accident last night and will be in the hospital for at least a week. However, I do have another Earth Master willing to drive a van up to pick up Stiles if that would be all right." Shane said.

Dustin wanted to snatch the folder from Shane, but instead leaned forward, trying to put together the kid's name. He thought he saw a P before Shane's thumb obscured it.

"Uh, legally? Waldo Brooks, but he goes by Dustin. I have a sheet like the one I gave you for Valerie that I can fax up, or email the photo." Shane said.

Dustin stood up and began to drift around the room. As the accepted next Head of the Wind Academy, Shane definitely had a sweet office. There were a few pictures from when they were happy and the Rangers, some of Tori and her family, even some with Cam and his children. Dustin wasn't sure what surprised him more, the two who tackled him every night screaming Daddy, with their blond shadow, or the fact that Cam had children by two different women and had no intention of marrying either of them.

At least Hunter had made an honest man of him before that rather memorable day in German castle and the discovery of two newborn children.

"All right John," Shane said, "Dustin will be there in three days."

"Possibly four if the GPS craps out," Dustin spoke up, "again."

"Did you hear…" Shane asked, amused. "That was Dustin all right. Hold on." Dustin turned to look at Shane, "Sheriff Stilinski would like to speak with you."

Dustin took the phone with a quick eye roll, "Sheriff Stilinski, this is Dustin Brooks."

"Mister Brooks," Stilinski said, "I understand you'll be driving my son."

"Shane prevailed upon my good nature, yes," Dustin said.

"Tell me about yourself then," Stilinski said.

Dustin grinned, "I'm a two time X-Games freestyle champion. I have a doctorate in electrical engineering. I work for Blue Mountain Security, previously in Coventry, England, currently on Blackmoore Island just off the coast of San Francisco. I've been married five years to my husband, Hunter Bradley, and we have three children. Hunter's interested in traveling with me, but if the idea of your son being in a vehicle with both of us makes you uncomfortable he's willing to stay."

"Not the children?" Stilinski asked.

"Peter is staying with his grandmother in England for another two weeks, and the twins will be staying with my brother-in-law and his family," Dustin replied.

"What does your husband do?" Stilinski asked.

"He was head teacher at a different ninja academy before he chose to move with me to Coventry, he worked there as a self defense, yoga and Pilates, and Tai Chi instructor. Hunter's currently working with his old academy to build a martial arts studio on the Island where he can both instruct students and recommend students to the academies." Dustin replied.

"Have either of you had any traffic violations in recent years?" Stilinski asked.

Dustin rolled his eyes, "We both picked up a few violations in Coventry for driving the wrong way, but other than that no."

"Then I will see you in three days," Stilinski replied.

"Agreed, unless the GPS breaks and we have a delay. If that occurs, I will call you personally."

"Good day, _Doctor_ Brooks," Stilinski said.

"Good day, Sheriff Stilinski," Dustin said and hung up. "Am I that protective of the kids?"

Shane laughed, "You're worse. I'm still surprised you didn't just bring Peter with you when you moved."

Dustin shook his head, "When we adopted Peter, we promised his grandmother that we wouldn't cut her out of his life. It sucks that Justin promoted me to the Blackmoore Facility, but we'll do what we can. We're planning to fly her out for Christmas certainly." He sighed, "I'd best get going." He paused, "I do have one question, what is Stiles's real name?"

Shane laughed harder, "I think it's qualified as child abuse, but you can ask them because I sure can't pronounce it. Do you need anything else, because I need to get home before Kayla gets too testy."

"No, I'm good," Dustin said. "I'll let you know how things go."

"Thanks," Shane replied.

The Stilinski house is nice, if a little unkempt, but given that Dustin sees no signs of anyone but the Sheriff and his seventeen-year-old son, he decides not to think about it. The Sheriff himself is an older man with a face etched by grief and laughter. He greeted them politely, if reservedly. "Stiles is almost ready to go," he said, gesturing upstairs. "He's trying to figure out if he can smuggle any of his gaming systems with him or not."

"They'd end up shipping it back," Hunter said, "standard policy. While there are entertainment options at the academies, there's a limit. Students are there to learn, not play games."

"I told him that," the Sheriff said, blinking.

"Sorry," Hunter said, "I used to be head teacher at the Thunder Academy, I've had to do the confiscation and shipping of contraband."

"Contraband?" A young voice said, moments before a lanky teenager tripped down the stairs with a backpack, "Who said anything about contraband?" He was a dark haired teen with a buzz cut, amber eyes and a generous collection of moles and freckles, dressed in jeans, a Captain America shirt and a plaid button down open over top.

"You aren't bringing anything from the no list are you dude?" Dustin asked, "Because you will get demerits and lose whatever you're bringing."

"It's not exactly on the no list," Stiles hedged, then grinned, "so that means I can bring it!" He adjusted his backpack. "I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

"Dustin Brooks," Dustin replied, "I understand we have a similar naming issue."

"Huh?" Stiles said.

"I wouldn't use my first name f you paid me," Dustin clarified.

"Oh!" Stiles said, "I know." He shot a sly look at his dad, "I think naming your child something you can't even pronounce should be banned."

Stilinski rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I guess we should get this all loaded up then."

Dustin nodded, "These two boxes are going?"

"Yup," Stiles said, popping the p with relish.

Dustin and Hunter both grabbed a box, leaving the rolling suitcase for the Sheriff to grab. "What are your driving plans?" Stilinski asked.

"We grabbed a hotel last night," Dustin said as they headed out to the van, "but we're planning to drive straight through since Hunter and I both can drive."

"I can drive too," Stiles offered. "I mean, I have to leave my baby and all," he ran a hand over the baby blue jeep, "but I can drive if you need me to."

"It shouldn't be a problem," Hunter said as he kicked open the back door. "Dustin and I have road tripped together a lot over the years. We're used to drives like this."

Dustin grinned at him, pleased to see that Hunter was actually trying to leave a good impression with the Sheriff. Hunter smiled back shyly.

"Oh no," Stiles said quietly.

Dustin glanced where Stiles was looking. A kid was standing there wearing a dark colored pea coat and a soft, blue scarf with curly blond hair. He looked shocked and saddened to see them.

"Who's that?" Hunter asked, staring at the kid. Dustin elbowed him pointed when the kid's shock started to edge into fear.

"No one important," Stiles said hurriedly, "let's just finish this, okay."

The Sheriff pulled Stiles into a tight hug. "Study hard, Przemyslaw. You learn everything they have to teach you and come back here."

Dustin couldn't help but glance at Hunter, wondering what kind of name that was. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to say it, no wonder the kid went by Stiles.

"You know I will Dad," Stiles said as he stepped out of the hug. "Just so long as you never say that word again."

The Sheriff laughed, "I've practiced saying that every year since you were born. It's your name, be proud of it. Don't forget your Adderall, and don't get into trouble."

"Me? Trouble?" Stiles laughed, "I won't be _here_ will I?" He became serious, "I'm serious, you better take care of yourself Dad. No red meat, no pork, no bacon, eat healthy. I want you to stick around a long time."

"Don't worry about me," Stilinski said, "I'll be just fine. You just worry about graduating."

"Yes sir," Stiles said.

"Stiles?"

A dark haired kid with a lopsided jaw had joined the curly haired kid, this one looked stunned, hurt, and confused.

Stiles lifted his chin and pointedly ignored the kid. "If you're ready to go, so am I."

Dustin glanced at the kids, then back at Stiles, "Sure thing. You're riding in back, but there's plenty of room to spread out."

Stiles nodded and scrambled into the van. Hunter shook the Sheriff's hand, "We'll call to let you know how things are going, Sheriff."

"I appreciate that," Stilinski replied. "Drive safe, Doctor Brooks, Mister Bradley."

"We will," Dustin replied.

Just after he'd backed out of the driveway, Dustin spotted another person joining the two teens on the sidewalk. This was an older man with a scowl and a leather jacket.

"Shit," Stiles said, spotting the man. "Go, drive, please."

Dustin didn't floor the van, but he did take off a little faster than normal.

"Is everything okay?" Hunter asked.

"I just really didn't want to see them today," Stiles said. "Now they're going to badger Dad and try to follow us."

"Who are they?" Dustin asked.

"Just some people I know," Stiles said. Dustin glanced in the mirror and saw Stiles was half twisted around, pale and looking around frantically. "I don't see that mom-car of his, so we're probably good for now."

"Who's mom-car?" Hunter asked. "That guy in the leather jacket?"

"I know, last guy you'd expect to drive a car intended for soccer moms right? He used to have a Camaro, but I don't know what he did with that. It suited his brooding sourwolf nature so much better than a mom-car." Stiles replied. He sighed, "I think we're clear."

After merging on the highway out of town, Dustin exchanged a look with Hunter and a slight nod. He was going to have a chat with Stiles at some point on their drive, alone. Whatever that had been about, it sure looked like Stiles was running from something.


	3. First Day Mishaps

The one with the panic attack

* * *

><p>The Wind Academy was amazing, Stiles thought. It had some beautiful gardens he wanted to explore, wide areas for training, and outstanding examples of Japanese architecture. He was restricted by his need to check in at the front gate. Although he did admit that the waterfall hologram was a brilliant piece of technology. He wondered if he could learn how it was done, to create a safe space for…<p>

Stiles shook his head. Two weeks after his last argument with Scott and he really didn't want to have to be thinking about the Alpha. He had the impression that Scott didn't know why Stiles was so angry and upset, so he didn't understand what he needed to apologize for, and Stiles wanted that apology.

"All right," Mister- _Sensei_ Clarke called out, "if all of you new students have been checked in and measured for your uniforms, it's time for the next step."

Stiles glanced around, noticing that some of the new students were wearing the same black leather that the teachers and returning students wore. Others were like him, dressed in whatever they had to wear for a workout.

"If you don't know your element, please go stand with Sensei Cam." Sensei Clarke continued.

That was the man who had been with Clarke when Clarke had recruited him. Stiles tried not to be surprised that he was the only person wearing green trim on his uniform. "He's the special class coordinator," one of the other students murmured.

"What?" Stiles asked, glancing at the boy.

"Sensei Cam, he organizes the special classes, like unique weapons, advanced techniques." The boy gave him a quick grin. "He works for a government think tank, but mostly he does remote work. You'd better stay on his good side because he can be easily upset."

"I'll remember that," Stiles said. "I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

"Greg Matthews," Greg replied, "I'm a legacy, like Sensei Cam. My parents were ninjas."

"Cool," Stiles said, "do you already know all of this?"

"I know the regular stuff," Greg said, "but they don't teach the elemental stuff until you're enrolled as a student. I want to impress Sensei Cam though."

"Why?" Stiles asked. "What kinds of classes does he coordinate?"

"Oh, Sensei Cam is a samurai," Greg said, "He picks a few students every year to teach samurai skills to."

"A _samurai?"_ Stiles yelped, catching attention. Ninjas were one thing. The leather didn't remind him of anything, and even if they used katana, there was enough difference. But a samurai. Stiles tried to take a deep breath as his brain began to supply him with everything he'd looked up about the samurai during one of his phases, _had he remembered his Adderall?_

"Stiles?" Someone said.

The area went white, the rough texture of the hospital walls flashing across his vision. Screams filled his ears as the scent of blood filled his nose. The void, that chillingly painful nothingness the Nogitsune had thrived on, welled up in him as Stiles tried to breath, to see the sun, to hear something more than the ghosts of far too many innocent people.

Just as blackness started to overwhelm him, a sense of power, strength, and warmth appeared on the edge of his consciousness.

_Przemyslaw,_ it was a voiceless voice. _Przemyslaw, it is okay. I need you to take a deep breath._

Stiles tried to breathe in.

_Good, good job. Now let it out._

Stiles thought he breathed out easily.

_Keep breathing, Przemyslaw. You need to calm down and come back, okay? It'll be all right._

Stiles blinked and suddenly he was on the Academy grounds again, kneeling hunched over with a pair of warm hands on his back. "Back with us Stiles?" A girl asked gently.

"I think so," Stiles said.

"That was a bad panic attack," she said.

"It happens," Stiles said.

"Do you know what triggered it?" The girl asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Stiles replied sharply.

"Are you feeling okay?"

That was Dustin, with Sensei Cam, the _samurai_, hovering just behind him. Stiles threw himself backwards before he even realized he was moving. "Stiles!" Dustin said.

Stiles shook his head, "I'm good, sorry. Just a bit jumpy but I'm fine." He pushed himself to his feet, bracing himself against a brief head rush.

"Are you sure?" Dustin asked as he stood up.

"How much do I have to pay you never to mention my name again?" Stiles asked.

Dustin grinned, "You couldn't meet my price, but I'll take pity on you though. This time."

"Thanks," Stiles said.

"I think you should go to the infirmary," Sensei Cam said.

"I'm _fine,"_ Stiles said sharply. "It's not my first rodeo Sensei. I'd like to get through orientation."

"You just had a panic attack," Sensei Cam began.

"I'm fine," Stiles snapped, "I'm not weak." The anger was familiar, the same bubble of hurt and anger that had filled him ever since the Nogitsune had left.

"I didn't say that," Sensei Cam said, "I just thought you might like a little quiet."

"I don't," Stiles said. He turned and looked at the crowd of students, "I'm sure we're all ready to get this over with."

"Leave it," Dustin said. "Just leave it Cam. Stiles knows himself best. If he says he's fine, then he's fine. Let's let Shane finish getting everyone settled. We all know that Stiles can go to the infirmary if he's not feeling all right later."

Stiles didn't look at the two of them; he wasn't going to be led off to 'calm down' or some such thing. He was perfectly fine.

"Right," Shane called out. "Let's get everything moving again. Those of you already identified with the Earth element will join Sensei Brooks."

"Here is fine," Dustin called. "Just come back here."

Stiles turned back and raised his eyebrows at Dustin. "I guess I'm not going to far after all."

Dustin spread his hands out, "You say you're fine, you're fine. If you need a moment, or to sit down just do it. You know yourself better than I do man."

Stiles smiled, it was nice to have someone respect him that way. "Hey, I'm sorry," Greg said, appearing beside Stiles. "If it was something I said."

Stiles shook his head, "Nah, it wasn't you. It was just a bad moment for me."

"All right, are all of you here?" Dustin said, "Good. Now, I'm Dustin Brooks, I'm one of your teachers in the Earth element. For some of you, I will also be your mentor. If you'll walk with me, we'll get out of this noise and you can meet the other teachers in your element." He turned and led the group away from the meeting grounds.

They walked to a smaller area with a grassy lawn bordered by a large pond. Stiles glanced around, counting a dozen people, most of them around the age of seventeen or eighteen. They were joined by three other teachers Dustin's age or older.

"All right, feel free to grab as seat on the grass," Dustin said. "Actually, I recommend it."

Stiles settled down cross-legged on the grass beside Greg.

"Normally, you would be meeting the actual Head of the Earth teachers, Valerie, but she was in a car accident earlier this week and while she will be making a full recovery, she'll be out for the semester. I'll be filling in for Valerie for the semester. Your other teachers are Sensei Carl, Sensei Dora, and Sensei Evan." Dustin scanned the group, "You are all students who are boarding here at the Academy, which means that you'll be taking advantage of our education program." He turned, "Sensei Carl, I believe this is your area."

"Right," the tall black man said. Stiles wondered if Boyd would have been like him as an adult, and then shook his head slightly. "Now, your daily routine will be pretty much the same, so you should find it easy to adjust. Every morning, you will join your classmates for sunrise meditation. After that, you'll be released for breakfast. After breakfast, as first year Earth students you will be expected to spend time on your academics followed by your elemental classes. You'll mostly spend your mornings with each other, but your afternoons will be different. Sensei Dora."

Dora was also tall and fit, with dark brown hair cut almost as short as Stiles preferred his.

"Your afternoons will start with a series of tests to see what you already know about the martial arts. Depending on your level of skill, you will be paired with a student of Air and a student of Water. These triads will be the key to your training. Dustin, do you want to take this one?"

Dustin laughed, "I'll be happy to. Most of you met our head teacher, Shane when he recruited you. Our third, our Water, was a girl named Tori. We were best friends with a certain reputation at the Academy. We were conceivably the worst students in our year. We had issues with focus, with power control, with time. Ultimately that last was both our downfall and our salvation. You are here because you signed papers to keep certain things a secret, and this one will be the hardest you keep. Shane, Tori, and I were students the year Lothor attacked the Academy. We were late that day, as we so often were. We all lived in town, so while we didn't have to participate in the academics, we were expected to be her for training. Too many tardy days and we should have been expelled. At least, we were until Lothor attacked. Sensei Watanabe said it was destiny that we were late that day, because we were the only students who escaped Lothor's attack. None of us were the best students, but we had something else." Dustin grinned and punched his right hand into the air. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

In a flash of light, the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger appeared before them.

"I'm not saying that you guys will become power rangers," Dustin continued. He lifted his fist, "Power down!" His uniform vanished. "I'm saying that your triad, when it's right, you'll achieve incredible things. Now, some of you will be lucky. We're assigning you by skill and your triad will be right from the beginning. For Shane, Tori, and I, that's how it worked. It doesn't always work though, so some of you need to be prepared to have to go through a few people."

"You won't get kicked out of the academy if you can't find a triad," Evan said, scratching his tight, blond curls. "It took me three years to find the right balance. There's even a pair that took an extra year to be with their third."

"Triads are definitely important," someone said. "Already showing off, Dustin?"

"No more than you are," Dustin replied as Shane dropped from the sky.

"No more than we are," a girl called as she walked across the water in the pond.

"Tori," Shane and Dustin said in unison.

"We thought you weren't going to make it," Shane said.

"It's just the chicken pox," Tori said as she stepped off the pond, "besides, Blake just got home. He can keep them from scratching."

"We're glad you're here though," Dustin said.

"Like I would miss the first day," Tori said. "Triads are about balance. They help you find control in yourself as well as strength. I'm not saying you'll be a Power Ranger, but you will find yourself able to do more in a triad that you could do alone. Besides, they'll also be good friends for life. Some things you do, it creates a bond, a connection that time and distance can't conquer. Elemental manipulation is one of those."

"So not only are you going to learn super secret nifty abilities," Dustin said with a huge grin, "you're going to have weird friends who call you at two in the morning because they forgot there is a time difference."

"And who forget to tell you they've adopted children until it's almost Christmas," Tori said.

"It was a bad year," Dustin protested.

"Email takes less than five minutes," Shane said. "We need to go make an example to the rest of the class."

"Right," Dustin said, "Evan, I leave you in charge." He slung an arm over Shane's shoulder, "Try not to give me pox germs, Tori. I have three four year olds who do not need to get the pox at the same time."

"Sure you do," Tori said as they headed away from the clearing.

Stiles wondered if a triad was like a Pack bond.

"All right," Evan said, clapping his hands and pulling Stiles from his thoughts. "We're going to tour the academy. For those who have been here a few days, I'm sorry, I know you've seen this already, but there are a few things that might surprise you."

They all stood up and started follow the sensei on a tour of the academy. Stiles hesitated as they left and looked over his shoulder. Cam was watching him. Stiles shuddered and hurried after the group. He'd deal with being around a samurai later.


	4. Night Terrors

Inspired by Season 3, Ep 18

* * *

><p>It was dark; the light coming from indirect sources, enough for him to see it was a basement. He stared, because he thought he'd seen this basement before at least once. He clenched his fists for a long moment, and then he sat up. The movement shifted his leg, sending tearing pain through from his ankle.<p>

"Back again Stiles?" A dry whispery voice asked.

Stiles jerked, sending more pain through his leg, but he saw it. Just enough of it. He saw the white bandages, yellowed with age and spotted with blood. He saw the faded colors of an old army uniform.

"No," Stiles breathed.

"Did you think you could ever escape me?"

"No!" Stiles screamed, jerking. He was being held down so he fought. "No!" He howled, "Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!"

Something grabbed him and Stiles lashed out, throwing a punch the same way that he had been taught, first by his dad and then improved by Derek. He kicked, determined not to be held down. He wasn't helpless; he wasn't a punching bag, or a victim. He was a Spark, he ran with wolves, and he would never let himself be controlled again.

Pain shot through his jaw. Then a shock of cold water.

Stiles gasped and suddenly he could see. He was in his room at the Academy, with Dustin hovering over him and Cam. He stared around the room, where Greg was crouched on his bed and even more people were crowding around the door.

Stiles gasped again as his stomach surged. He threw himself forward, knocking Dustin back as he reached for the trashcan by the desk. He grabbed the can and retched violently.

"Stiles," Dustin said as his stomach settled.

"Just a nightmare," Stiles said as he sat down on the foot of his bed. "That's all."

"That was a pretty violent nightmare," Dustin said.

"Bad memories," Stiles said.

"Do you have them often?" Cam asked.

Stiles jumped, almost dropping the trash can. "Go away."

"Stiles," Dustin said.

"I don't give a fuck about you," Stiles said, he jerked his head at Cam "him. Can the samurai get the fuck away from me, please?"

"Go," Dustin said. "Cam, go. I'll handle this. Take Greg to the infirmary and get his arm checked out."

"Greg?" Stiles asked, twisting to look at Greg.

"You've got a hell of a punch," Greg said. "I'll be fine, just bruised for a bit."

Stiles closed his eyes again.

He heard the door closed.

"All right Stiles," Dustin said, "do you want to talk?"

"What about?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe what you have against a samurai?" Dustin said.

Stiles sighed. "It's not that he's a samurai Sensei. It's… it's an association. The traditional armor of a samurai looks a lot like Oni."

"Oni?" Dustin said.

"Japanese demons," Stiles said.

"I know," Dustin said, "I just never…"

"Not like the myth version," Stiles said, "the real kind. The kind that wear black armor with black masks and carry swords. The kind that you can hurt with a silver bullet, but can kill with a silver arrow. The kind a Kitsune sacrifices her tail for to stop something worse. The kind that can kill a werewolf and a trained hunter."

"What's worse?" Dustin asked.

Stiles clutched the trashcan as his stomach twisted. "The Nogitsune." He closed his eyes, "It's a type of fox spirit like the Kitsune, except it isn't about tricks or mischief. It's about chaos, pain, and destruction. Unlike the Kitsune, which is born and lives, a Nogitsune has to possess someone."

"Get it out." Dustin said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"You were screaming 'get it out'," Dustin said.

Stiles stared at Dustin, "Probably because it was once." He put the can between his feet and stared at the corner of Greg's bed. "It started in January actually," he paused, then looked Dustin, "I can't believe it's only November."

"Sometimes it feels that way," Dustin agreed.

"Well, last January, hikers found half a body in the woods. My dad went to find the other half and I wanted an adventure. I got my best friend and we went looking. My dad caught me but Scott stayed behind. He found the other half the body, and something more." Stiles sighed. If his friends knew he was saying this, he would be in so much trouble.

"What did he find?" Dustin asked.

"An Alpha werewolf."

Telling Dustin about Beacon Hills left Stiles feeling a lot better, especially on getting a handle on separating Cam the Green Samurai Ranger from all the Japanese shit that had screwed his brain around. Dustin even handled explaining things to Cam.

What it didn't help was Stiles's first meeting with his assigned triad. The Water student was a girl named Robin and the Air student was a boy named Henry. Stiles knew before Henry spoke that it wasn't going to work.

"You're the kid with the nightmares, what, are you scared of the dark?" Henry asked, almost sneering.

Stiles summoned up a bright smile. "I've never been afraid of the dark. I've just spent most of the year staring into the abyss." He turned and spotted their assigned mentor, "I have a very strong feeling that this isn't going to work," he told the water ninja, Sam something as he approached him.

"You just met," Sam told him with a stern look. "Give it a chance."

Stiles shook his head and headed back over in time to hear Henry tell Robin, "Stuck with the nutcase."

"It's only crazy if it isn't real," Stiles said. "They won't let us trade, I already asked." He met Henry's eyes bluntly, "Let's just keep the bloodshed to a minimum until they see what we already know, that this won't work."

"Who put you in charge?" Henry said, "Air Ninjas are always the leader."

Stiles snorted, "I'm not taking orders from you either. I'm just saying that we should try not to antagonize each other for the rest of the week because they'll probably rearrange things then." Was this how Derek had felt when Scott kept challenging and arguing with him? He was trying to negotiate a truce with the kid, not get into a dominance fight.

Whatever Henry would have said, Stiles didn't know. They were distracted by a blast of water that knocked all three of them to the ground. "Do I have your attention?" Sensei Sam said, looking down at them.

"Sorry," Stiles said as he picked himself up.

"Now, Stiles is right, Henry. We won't change the triads around before the end of the week, so I suggest you two figure out how to get along. Starting now." Sensei Sam pointed, "Do you see that white boulder?" Stiles twisted slightly and nodded, "It marks the start of a well marked running trail. You two will run it. You have two hours."

Stiles closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Now gentlemen. Robin, feel free to listen in if you'd like. I know you weren't involved in the fight."

"Yes Sensei," Robin said, "thank you."

Stiles shook his head and settled into a run. Henry sprinted past him and Stiles let it happen. There was no telling how long that running trail was, and if Henry wanted to burn himself out early that was his choice. Stiles had run far too many suicides and cross-country trails to Finstock's whistle to approach any run blindly.

In the end, Stiles wasn't surprised to see Henry half collapsed on a log further in the trail. He slowed down, "Are you okay?"

Henry glared at him even as he panted, "I'm fine."

"Want to try that again, without the lying?" Stiles offered. He'd learned a few things from Scott about lying. He couldn't here Henry's heartbeat, but he knew other signs that werewolves tended to pick up.

Henry shoved himself off the log, holding his left foot off the ground, "I'm fine," he said and took a step forward.

Compared to the limp bodies Stiles had helped, Henry wasn't light, but definitely easy to steady. "You're hurt," Stiles said. He slid Henry's arm over his shoulder. "I'll help you get back." Stiles had hear more intimidating snarls from a playful puppy. "Look, you try to walk on that, you'll never make it back and you'll probably end up damaging it further. Lean on me and I'll help and we can get back before they decide to send out search parties."

Henry held himself stiff for a moment, and then relaxed, "Fine."

They were almost back to the beginning when Shane appeared. Stiles jumped, but Henry's weight kept him from actually flailing and falling. "Jesus," Stiles said, "Make some noise!"

"Ninja," Shane replied absently. "What happened?"

"Tripped," Henry muttered.

Shane nodded and inserted him on Henry's other side. "You went over your time limit."

"Like I could leave him there," Stiles retorted.

"No, you wouldn't," Shane said in a way that meant Dustin had told him some of Stiles's story. Stiles hadn't told Dustin about the pool, but he thought there might be plenty of other incidents that Dustin had shared.

"I still want a new triad," Henry grunted as they passed the white boulder.

"Me too," Stiles said firmly.

"Huh, I guess shared adversity isn't a universal bonding technique," Shane said.

"I could have told you that," Stiles said. "Just because you can work with someone in a crisis doesn't mean you have to like them. It just means that the enemy of my enemy is my ally."


End file.
